destruction of humanity
by Lucy Rodori
Summary: When you have an argument with the one you love and then a terrible thing happens you can only watch as you are taking away and he is killed by THEM.


On that day….

Ash, Iris and Cilan were in their house in wall Maria in the Unova district. Iris had seen Langley her Rival kiss Cilan. Cilan told her that it was not his fault, that she came from behind and tricked him. He tried to explain it but she ran off and they later had an argument.

" I don't know why you think I'm capable of kissing anyone but you!"

" I saw you two!"

Cilan then slammed his hands on the counter and brushed away a few tears that formed in his eyes.

"Iris, go with ash and get me some firewood, were out of some. I need it to make dinner."

Iris was about to argue when Ash grabbed her by the arm and yanked her out the house.

"OWW! Ash what's wrong with you! You're acting like a kid!"

Ash released his grip and looked at iris with the most serious face he ever had. "iris you told Cilan that you wanted nobody to know about your relationship but me."

"…and…?"

"you're at fault here. If you told her that he was your man than it would've no happened!"

Iris looked at him with a saddened face. As she cut off dead branches form on top of a tree, she tought of way to make up with him. Cilan was back at the house while Ash and Iris picked firewood. Both gathered enough wood and walked back home. As they walked they heard people whisper.

"have you heard? We need to give a sacrifice to the titans so they would leave us alone"

" That darn king forgot to send our sacrifice! He wants us to die?"

Iris was still thinking about her argument with Cilan. She thought it over and knew he was innocent and Langley was a and evil girl. That is when they heard a rumble.

On the wall, peeked out the head of the largest titan. The day before people were told that the titans needed a sacrifice so they won't bother the humans for a least a hundred more years. But since they refused it looked like this titan came here to make them do it by force.

BOOOM!

A hole was made in the wall, and people froze, letting the feeling sink in, then began to run. Iris and Ash stood and Ash was about to run when Iris was walking on the opposite direction.

"iris! We need to get out of here before the titans get in and make us their sacrifice!"

" those boulders hit houses…..Cilan's At home!"

Both ran at the direction of their house. What was expected happened. A huge rock crushed their house and by the horror their friend was found there, unconscious. Chili and cress were seen running to check on them.

"CILAN!" the two younger ones said. Both removed what they could while Chili and Cress removed some of the boards.

"ash...Chili ..Cress..Iris is that you?"

"yes! It's us don't worry we'll get you out." Iris said as they all grabbed a pillar. "one..two three!" They all tired but it was way too heavy.

"Even if you get me out….I can't run because my legs are crushed."

"I'll carry you….Come on !"Chili said. All felt the rumble of titan footsteps and saw that some got in. A 7meter class was heading toward their direction "they got in didn't they?" Cilan said weakly.

Cress! Chili! take Iris and Ash and run!" Cilan yelled.

"no I won't let you die here!"iris said "common on guys!"

"DAMMIT WHY WONT YOU LITSEN TO ME?! AT LEAST OBEY MY LAST WISH!"Cilan screamed.

Chili and cress began to tear up as their dad and his friend came. "Cilan what happened?"

"dad! Please take them and run!" cilan said.

"not with out you!"

"Yes with out me!"

The 7 meter was gettind close. It's eyes were hidden by it's hair and it seemed not to notice that people were around. In fact it didn't bother to eat dad had no choice. He grabbed grabbed his sons and his friend picke up ash and iris.

"thank you…" Cilan whispered.

"hey dad what are you doing? Cilan's still trapped!"

"ASH….CRESS…. CHILI…IRIS I LOVE YOU! SURVIVE!" were Cilan's last words.

"ah" he said as they ran off. Flashbacks of their happiest of days flew into his mind. Tears began to fall form his eyes. "Don't go…."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

All watched in horror as the 7 meter titan plucked their brother from the rubble and squeezed him a bit to make blood come out from his mouth. Then it held him by the arms and legs, in a form of a sacrificial ritual.

" NO LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Cress yelled.

Another one appeared and had a sharp object to which they saw in textbooks that was used for their sacrifices.

"STOP!" Chilli cried in anger with tears.

The titan raised the sharp knife above Cilan and stabbed him with it making him their sacrifice.

Blood came out from Cilan's mouth and deadly wound, and spilled on the ground painting it bright red with lust.

One slung his body over its shoulder and they took it to experiment on it.

On that day Iris was reminded of the way her Love died in the hands of the titans. That day reminded Cress and Chili the loss of their brother, and their father the loss of a triplet son. It reminded Ash on that day that for the first time in his life he lost a traveling companion and….a friend to the titans.

**I came up with this story when I first watched the shingeki no kyojin anime and heard Eren's mother death theme. If you listen to it will make you want to cry. The second part to this story will be posted soon.**

**I've started playing Pokémon black. And if you have any suggestions please review!**

**-Lucy**


End file.
